True Reasons
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: In that moment - he honestly didn't care. Rolf Scamander/Fred Weasley II. For the 'Mew and Mor's Weird Pairing Competition'.


This is for the 'Mew and Mor's Weird Pairing Challenge' :)

Slash Pairing: Rolf Scamander/Fred Weasley II (a M&MWP)

Rating: T

Word Count: 653

Warning: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters ;P

;;;

Excitement coursed in his veins as Fred allowed his best friend – Lorcan – to drag him through the floo and into the greeting room of the Scamander Manor. As usual the room was spotlessly clean, the calming blue and green hues gentle on his framed eyes. The dizzy feeling that was left pounding behind his temples slowly receded as he stepped out of the fireplace and followed the taller boy out of the room.

"Come on, Freddie! Dinner's going to start!"

At the words, Fred sped up his pace, stomach bottoming out at the thought of missing the true reason that he had come to stay with the Scamanders. The dining room doors opened automatically and the boys stepped into the small room just as the house elves began to bring out the plates of food.

With a small smile that he couldn't hide, Fred looked to the table that sat in the middle of the room. Lysander – Lorcan's twin – sat on the left side of the table next to a tall dark haired man that Fred knew to be Rolf, the twins' father. Seated next to her husband was Luna, a whimsical smile across her features. When her eyes landed on him, Fred was sure that her ever-wide smile dimmed for a moment.

"Hello, Fred dear!" she greeted appropriately when Lorcan walked over to place a kiss on her cheek. "How have you been faring?"

Putting on his most innocent smile, Fred slid into the seat beside Lorcan as he answered, "I've been doing wonderfully, Mrs. Scamander."

For a moment, it seemed as if those all-seeing eyes were accusing him of something that he knew he couldn't deny. Then Luna glanced towards her husband and sighed, smile never fading as she began to converse with her oldest son across the table. Lorcan happily joined in on the conversation about Wrackspurts, leaving Fred to either hop on the bandwagon or listen quietly.

As dinner wore on, Fred was well aware of the darker lust filled eyes that were trained on him. Finishing his meal, he drained the rest of his lemonade slowly before turning to Lorcan. "May I be excused?" Confused eyes turned on him before his best friend realized what Fred meant. After a quick nod, Fred stood from the table and walked out of the room. He was only halfway down the hall when the thick arms that he dreamed about wrapped around his waist.

Then he was pulled into the closest room and pinned against the door once it was shut. Breathing deeply, Fred glanced up into the eyes that had watched him for the entirety of their dinner. Rolf smirked wolfishly at the boy, not feeling the least bit guilty for cheating on his wife with someone less than half his age. There were only a few moments of that intense staring before Fred threw his arms around the older man's shoulders – their lips connected roughly.

All of his thoughts completely abandoned him as Rolf lifted and carried him to the desk on the other side of the room. His head connected harshly with the wood of the desk as the man dropped him. Groaning at the pain lancing along his scalp, Fred looked up at the man who didn't know what the word _gentle_ meant. For another long breathless minute they just watched one another.

Thoughts raced through his mind once more as he traced the lines from Rolf's ears, down his neck and across his shoulder blades. He knew that this was horribly wrong, that he shouldn't be with someone Rolf's age – much less with a married man. It only made it worse that Luna knew exactly what they were doing right now. Large hands gripped his hips painfully and Fred gasped at the arousing feeling. Right now, though – he smiled as he connected their lips with enough force to bruise – Fred honestly couldn't bring himself to care.

;;;

Please review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
